


【镜梦】Proof of life（无差）

by Flamme_M



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 仿生人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme_M/pseuds/Flamme_M
Summary: 镜飞彩的家里多了一台幻梦公司生产的仿生人。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 1





	【镜梦】Proof of life（无差）

**Author's Note:**

> 仿生人pa
> 
> 不同于底特律变人的设定，有自己的设定，问就是幻梦公司搞事情
> 
> 预警，有镜姬因素，小姬医疗事故去世。雷者绕道u
> 
> 以上。食用愉快。

0.

“第一次调试开始。”

“启动。”

……

“最终调试，启动成功。”

1.

“天才玩家，糖果，扭伤，游戏机……这些关键词都是什么，小孩子吗？”

镜飞彩皱着眉看着手中巴掌大的说明手册，沙发上有了动静。穿着彩色卫衣的黑发青年眼皮轻轻抬了一下，用手背揉眼角的动作像刚被吵醒，从喉咙发出来的声音里还有一丝不情愿的意味。

启动成功了。

镜飞彩站在茶几边看着瘫坐在沙发上的仿生人，仍然拧着眉头，声音不大但足以在室内被听清，“Mighty Action X·M，你应该有自己的名字，说明书上没写的。”

青年黑色的眼睛望向镜飞彩，像一对黑曜石一样有着孩童的纯粹。“宝生永梦，”他说，“我叫宝生永梦，那你呢？”

“镜飞彩。希望你不要给我带来麻烦，不然你的存在是No thank you的。”

宝生永梦露出了一瞬间迷惑的表情，他张了张嘴，浅粉色的嘴唇微微张开形成一个有些扁的“O”。“既然怕麻烦的话一开始为什么要…我的意思是，我只能主观上尽可能不给你惹麻烦，但是没办法保证……”

宝生永梦站起身正对着镜飞彩，露出了一个笑容，然后鞠了一个标准的90°躬。“总之，请多指教，飞彩先生。”

2.

他们的第一次争吵没有等得太久，第二天镜飞彩从医院下班回到家看见躺在沙发上吃着薯片打游戏的宝生永梦的时候直接拨通了幻梦公司的退货电话，在宝生永梦察觉并一跃而起去抢他手机的时候抓着仿生人的衣领用力摁到墙上，全然不顾被碰倒的花瓶和脱手的手机。“我家里不欢迎巨婴，如果不会做事情只是当个食客从哪来就回哪去。”

宝生永梦吓得眼周一圈都泛红，不知道是委屈还是紧张，可眼里分明又有不解和愤怒。即便被抓着领子神色慌乱，他声音仍然带有不可忽视的倔强。“可是飞彩先生你又没有说让我做什么，我又不是不会做家务。”“没叫你你不会自觉吗？那你呆在我家干什么，混吃等我把你关机还是动手术肢解一下？”

镜飞彩心情不太好，想吃的蛋糕没能买到又临时接了一个重症手术，人在疲倦的时候总会很暴躁，但是他觉得自己没有直接把这个和自己身高相仿的家伙直接扔出门已经是仁至义尽了。

宝生永梦显然看上去相当不服气，这让镜飞彩无端地觉得可笑。如果不是确实有之前的通话通知以及购买说明书和证明，他觉得自己眼前的仿生人就是一个活生生的，还带着很重的学生气的青少年，人类，而不是由程序和机械以及仿生组织拼装起来的仿生人。想到这里他心情更加不好。失去恋人带来的悲伤还没有散尽，甚至锁链依旧沉重，暗流依旧汹涌，自己的父亲就突兀地把这样一个仿生人强制地安排到了自己的身边，还有幻梦社长檀黎斗巧舌如簧的解释，却最终都没让镜飞彩明白这是一个什么性质的仿生人，用来干什么。他曾经明确地表示拒绝，如果是陪伴型或者更甚的，他根本不需要。

他说过他根本不需要，但是宝生永梦还是到了他家里来。带有一半强制性，另一方面镜飞彩不知道当时抽了哪根筋最后还是妥协，也许确实抱有家用仿生人的幻想，但是说到底，其实也不是必要。

“我们所制造出来的仿生人具有人性化的特点，而且内置幻梦最新的程序——相信我，它会给你惊喜的。他会是你想要的。受你父亲的委托，这算是我为你定制的，Minghty A.X.原型机。”

镜飞彩想把宝生永梦扔出去的想法越来越强烈，所以呢，搁这儿这是把自己当成最新科技成果的试验品了是吗？

搭错筋，所有人脑子都搭错筋。镜飞彩想现在马上穿回当时把所有人都开颅检查一下大脑是否正常。

3.

“……抱歉，是我没有考虑到。总之，飞彩先生工作辛苦了。”宝生永梦的服软倒是出镜飞彩的预料，他已经开始打腹稿如何投诉这家该死的科技公司然后把宝生永梦直接踹回老家，而宝生永梦适时的示好直接打断了他的思绪。他有些愣住，看着仿生人挣脱他的桎梏整理好衣领然后手忙脚乱地去烧水找茶叶和咖啡豆，心里想着，这也是程序设定吗？

他当时没有想到，这句话在之后会无比频繁地出现在他的脑海里和被他说出来。

4.

当宝生永梦以实习医生的身份出现在圣都大学附属医院的时候，镜飞彩不得不承认这的确是个惊喜。

“……总之，这确实是程序设定。”宝生永梦看上去有些不安，背着手，手指在身后绞在一起，“那个，拜托了！不要把我是仿生人的事情说出来！拜托了飞彩先生！”宝生永梦双手合十双眼紧闭，似乎这样就可以避免被镜飞彩拒绝。镜飞彩露出不置可否的表情，丢下一句“看你表现”便匆匆离开，宝生永梦快步跟上紧随其后。

5.

考虑到镜飞彩的确是个大忙人，宝生永梦在家里是承担了大部分家务活的那个，在赶不及做饭的时候会叫外卖，偶尔实在懒得手动清扫房间的时候也会偷懒得动用幻梦给他配置的黑科技——但是在某次被镜飞彩看见并且喝止之后，宝生永梦就再没那么干过，理由是镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦肢体残缺还躺在沙发上打游戏的样子实在是过于引起不适。

他们之间的交流不多，除了生活和工作中的必要交流几乎没有闲聊和对话。宝生永梦有过几次欲言又止，镜飞彩并不是没看出来，只是他不想搭话，也不会搭话。他不知道和一个仿生人可以闲聊什么，例如“可以给我看看你和真实人类在生理和组织上有什么区别吗？”每天面对大大小小的手术，镜飞彩已经很累了。除了时间，他也没有多余的精力和感情去和一个空降到他身边的仿生人有莫须有的交流。

他觉得自己不太需要感情这种东西。也许是不再需要。他觉得这是不必要的，做一个假设，如果用程序来形容人类的思维，那么他觉得感情应该是一个程序漏洞。

或许是不再必要。

那张照片右边有着和他相同面容的人像有被反复折揉过的痕迹，但是始终没有扔，被压在抽屉的角落，却又会被反复翻找出来。随着时间的流逝，它被翻出来的次数越来越少，开始积上一层灰。

镜飞彩自己明白，并不是他释然了，而是他决定把这段过往和他的感情一同封存起来，丢弃在角落里积灰，仿佛那里是医疗垃圾堆放处。

宝生永梦听到镜飞彩的房间传来易碎品碎裂的声音的时候快速走到了镜飞彩紧闭的房门前，他本来打算直接推门进去，但是和镜飞彩相处这段时间下来多少还是被对方的谨慎影响，于是他敲门，询问是否需要帮助。

得到镜飞彩的应允，宝生永梦推门而入。宝生永梦曾经在打扫房间的时候进过镜飞彩的卧室，往常放在床头柜的瓷杯在地板上变成尖锐的碎片，镜飞彩扶着床头柜的边缘弓着腰，似乎还有些惊魂未定在喘气。

“清理一下这里，然后可以出去了。”

镜飞彩的刘海似乎有些长了，遮住了他的眼睛，宝生永梦看不清他此刻的表情。

“可是……”“没有可是。或者你现在就出去。”

宝生永梦只得悻悻闭嘴，把地板打扫干净之后退到房间门口。准备把门重新关上时又突兀推开一些探头进来：“那个，飞彩先生，要不我给你泡一杯安神的茶？”

镜飞彩觉得自己的意识一定是无比清醒的，也许又不像自己觉得的那样，不然怎么会演变成自己端着茶杯靠着床头坐着，宝生永梦坐在床边看着他，他们开始有了第一次真正意义上的闲聊。

“咦……飞彩先生做噩梦了吗？”

“仿生人不会做梦对吧。不理解也正常。”

宝生永梦微微抬起头，用食指撑着下巴。床头灯的灯光并不明亮，却照清了宝生永梦的容貌。他嘴唇微张，看上去有些困惑又有些不服气，似乎是在思考什么眉头微微皱起，垂着眼，偏长的睫毛在眼睛下打下一篇阴影。镜飞彩自第一次看见宝生永梦以来，几乎从没认真看过他这张脸。

宝生永梦说，飞彩先生和我解释一下人做梦的原理和机制之类的，我应该可以模拟。

镜飞彩觉得不可思议，也觉得好笑，这样的话被一个仿生人说出来听上去无疑荒谬，但是他还是解释了，从医学的角度细致地解释了一通，同时宝生永梦自己也在脑内搜索着相关词条。

最后镜飞彩说，即便你能模拟，但是没有记忆积累的话，大概还是很荒谬的事。

宝生永梦笑了，“记忆是可以创造的，从现在开始积累也不迟啊。”

镜飞彩没把当回事，只当是他没话找话。他重新躺下，盖好了被子。“你出去吧。我得继续休息。”

宝生永梦道了晚安，想了想加了一句“做个好梦。”

6.

就好比有第一匹狼吃了第一只羊，就会有第二匹狼去捕捉羊来当食物，同理，闲聊这种在镜飞彩看起来荒谬的事情，有了第一次就会有第二次。

和不久前还想着如何“切除”的对象心平气和地聊天，是镜飞彩又一个预料之外的事。但是他发现和宝生永梦聊天似乎确实有那么点意思，不知道是对方程序里设定的迎合，还是这是宝生永梦本身的反应和默契——这很奇怪，前者似乎才是合情合理的那个。

他们不是每个话题都能聊得来，宝生永梦感兴趣的镜飞彩大多毫无兴趣也鲜有接触。但是对方喋喋不休试图去描述一些东西的样子很可爱——镜飞彩首次用可爱来形容了宝生永梦。

很奇怪。镜飞彩想，这很奇怪，越来越奇怪。

他开始试图把距离拉回原来的冷淡程度，因为在他的观念中，人类和仿生人大概本来不该有这种程度的交流。再者，他镜飞彩和人都基本没有这样的接触和交流，更何况是和一个非人类。

7.

于是宝生永梦在察觉之后开口：我有一个可能有些任性的要求，请把我当作一个真正的人来看好吗？我会努力学习的！

8.

镜飞彩错愕。自从遇到了宝生永梦，他已经经历了太多过去的自己完全想不到的事情。

于是他脱口而出：“这也是你程序里设计的吗？”

宝生永梦生气了。

“不是！”他大声喊着，几乎是在吼镜飞彩。“不是！这是我自己的想法！”

“但是你的思维本来就是程序写出来的，不是吗。”

宝生永梦无言以对，他张了张嘴，却没能说出什么。他像真的在生气，眼圈到碎发间露出来的耳尖都是红的。他只瞪着镜飞彩，像受了委屈在赌气一般，镜飞彩抱臂，面无表情地看着他。

“我会证明给你看的。我会努力成为人。”

9.

宝生永梦确实很特别。镜飞彩想起檀黎斗在最开始和他说过的话。一个瞬间他仿佛被什么击中，有温热的液体从伤口汩汩流出。

但是无论如何，仿生人怎么可能成为人呢？大概是宝生永梦气着了说的胡话。

10.

但是宝生永梦确实是认真的，他开始彻底改掉之前的“不良习惯”。查询资料不再直接自身联网搜索而是去翻书和使用电子设备，不再用自带功能检查患者而是认认真真使用仪器和已有知识来诊断和治疗，等等之类。镜飞彩看在眼里，宝生永梦比大多数人已经有血有肉得多，但是始终不是真正的人，他却拼了命想证明自己哪怕硬件不同，自己也可以超越这些冰冷的代码，作为宝生永梦自身的人格存在。

镜飞彩毕竟并非咄咄逼人的人，他并不会再反复说自己与宝生永梦截然不同的观点去刺激宝生永梦。他仍旧坚持自己的观点，但也不愿去再做无所谓的争执。宝生永梦并没有对他的生活造成什么别的干扰，一切都还是有条不紊地进行。只是偶尔会觉得他做某些事情的效率和精确度的确没有之前高，这到真的让镜飞彩在宝生永梦身上找到了普通实习医生的感觉，不太成熟，偶有冒失或者过分拘谨，因为是人所以总避免不了失误。

不知不觉已经有这样的想法了吗。那看来那家伙确实很努力。镜飞彩嘴里嚼着宝生永梦买的慕斯蛋糕，这么想着。

至于经常性的平地摔，并非最近才开始，这一点宝生永梦倒是承认确实是程序设定。

11.

镜飞彩的休假极为稀罕，难得可以休息一天他选择呆在家里。宝生永梦回来的时候带了七七八八的零食，薯片炸鸡碳酸饮料和蛋糕，蛋糕是给镜飞彩的，其它零食镜飞彩也不要。两个人在无事的午后各吃各的，然后由宝生永梦提出一起用家里的电视看电影。镜飞彩没有兴趣，但是也懒得表态，当作默许了宝生永梦的行为。是科幻和游戏主题的《头号玩家》，宝生永梦看得津津有味，镜飞彩则在电视音箱的声音轰炸下依然昏昏欲睡。

宝生永梦突然凑近让镜飞彩突然清醒，逆着屏幕光他看宝生永梦的脸看不清晰。在嘈杂的背景音中他听到宝生永梦偏低的声音。

“飞彩先生，你嘴角有奶油喔。”

镜飞彩伸出舌头去舔嘴角试图舔掉宝生永梦所说的奶油，舌尖却触到宝生永梦的嘴唇。

是宝生永梦有意想亲镜飞彩。

镜飞彩不知道是因为困意还残余在四肢还是因为震惊，只木然不动地坐着，瞪大了眼睛看着宝生永梦。宝生永梦的眼睛在昏暗的环境下显得格外明亮。

然后他听到低低的一声“抱歉，飞彩先生，我没忍住。”

镜飞彩听见自己的声音说“没关系”，不知道是否被淹没在了电影巨大的的爆炸声中。

12.

“我……梦到飞彩先生了。”

宝生永梦坐在镜飞彩旁边，薯片的包装袋已经空了，电影也已经结束。拉了窗帘关着灯的室内很暗，只有屏幕上的黑底白色字幕发出的不明亮的光勾勒出两人的轮廓。宝生永梦偏头看镜飞彩，努力地想从他脸上得到一些反应。

“我很喜欢你，飞彩先生。”他语气诚挚，又带着一丝不安的颤抖，手指攥着休闲裤的布料攥出深深的褶皱。镜飞彩感觉到宝生永梦的紧张，自己也好不到哪里去。他觉得茫然无措，失去了判断对错的能力，他知道这一切已经和以往的设想偏离地太远，像被狂风刮入高空，又像被巨浪拍入急流，但是他却不想抗拒或者拒绝宝生永梦。

于是镜飞彩沉默，等着宝生永梦的下文。而这样的沉默加剧宝生永梦的不安，他想得到镜飞彩到反应，拒绝或者是接受。

他觉得自己的某些零部件似乎温度有点过于高了，便抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊，才发现自己的脸也比平时要热很多。

“……飞彩先生？”

镜飞彩此刻从宝生永梦的角度看上去像是在生气，阴沉着脸，在长久的一言不发过后终于开口。

“你知道这意味着什么吗，实习医生。”

宝生永梦一瞬间露出退怯的神色。

他听见镜飞彩冷笑一声，随后直接起身回了卧室，木门关上时发出一声闷响。

13.

镜飞彩不信任宝生永梦。

他感觉自己像被从头顶浇了冷水，清醒但是全身冰凉，当他看着宝生永梦时，他会去怀疑对方的动机，或者是设计宝生永梦的人在这程序之后的动机。尽管宝生永梦强调过这是他本身的意愿，他也不相信。

明明只是个仿生人，说什么真情实感。但当镜飞彩想起那晚自己起身时看见宝生永梦露出的某种近乎绝望的表情的时候，他还是稍微动摇了一下。

然后本来燃起来的一点火星也被冷水浇灭了。

14.

有些人就是越挫越勇，而有些人对越挫越勇的人感到厌烦。宝生永梦和之前一样天天在镜飞彩眼前晃来晃去，那种带有试探性又稍显慌乱的目光让镜飞彩心烦。

他不想看到这样的宝生永梦。

宝生永梦像色彩斑斓的烟花，不管不顾地冲进镜飞彩墨色的天空，随着一声巨响绽开耀眼的，七彩的光。但是镜飞彩的世界里不需要烟花，他固执地觉得这些东西只会扰乱他的思路和情绪。而天才外科医生是不需要也不想要这些的。

在一天工作结束后，他脱下白大褂，坐上专车之后报出了幻梦公司的地址。

15.

宝生永梦这天加班，拎着夜宵回到家时以为会看见摆着臭脸坐在沙发上喝茶的镜飞彩，顺便收获一个冷眼或者一顿训斥。可是客厅没开灯，他以为自己已经回得很晚了，镜飞彩却比他还晚。于是宝生永梦坐到沙发上打开了电视屏幕连接上了自己的游戏机，一边撕开了零食的包装袋。

镜飞彩回来时关门的声音有点重，宝生永梦以为自己又要挨骂了，慌乱地放下游戏机站起来，嘴角还沾着零食碎屑目光躲闪，像极了做错事心虚等批评的学生。

镜飞彩的批评没有如期而至，他甩了一沓文件到宝生永梦面前。

“你的所有资料我已经全部得到了。你自己解释吧。你到底为什么来我家，为什么会做出那些出格的事情。”

镜飞彩的声音听起来比平时还要冷，不带一丝温暖，像冬天刺骨的寒风刮过宝生永梦全身。宝生永梦愣在原地几秒，随后快速捡起文件翻阅。一目十行的速度本来不算慢，被镜飞彩看到却得到刻薄的嘲讽。“太慢了，给我直接用你仿生人的能力阅读。”

宝生永梦准备翻页的手顿了一下，抬眼看镜飞彩。镜飞彩看见他眼里的恐惧和一触即碎的脆弱。但是镜飞彩选择无动于衷。

这些都是假的。他想。

他生气，而且有充分的理由生气。但是当宝生永梦把那沓文件撕碎，肩关节突兀地迸出一颗火花的时候他发现宝生永梦似乎比他还要生气。气得硬件都出了故障。

“怎么了，不打算解释吗。你一开始就是有目的地……”

“我不知道！”宝生永梦几乎是吼出来，脸上的表情近乎扭曲，脸因为情绪激动而发红，眼睛里充满了难以置信，和某些不知所措的空白。他几次张嘴，生硬的把嘴角扬起似乎是想否认这些，笑着说“这一定是骗人的，怎么可能”，而文件封面左上角幻梦公司的盖章成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

宝生永梦崩溃大喊，直到似乎是确实出了故障而导致短路突然倒地。

16.

宝生永梦的设计和安排的确是为镜飞彩定做的。最终目的就是替代百濑小姬的位置，作为镜飞彩的伴侣存在。

这是他的根本任务，但是檀黎斗设计这一切时费尽心思，以至于宝生永梦从来不知道这些任务和目的的存在。

镜飞彩带着宝生永梦去了幻梦公司，檀黎斗出现的时候，镜飞彩的脸色很难看。他上前拽住檀黎斗的衣领压迫对方的呼吸，属于天才外科医生从来不会抖的双手此刻抖得厉害。“我需要解释，宝生永梦到底是怎么回事。”

檀黎斗把手覆在镜飞彩的拳头上。“冷静一点，镜医生，至少让我给M做个检查。”

镜飞彩虽然不甘心，还是松开手。檀黎斗把宝生永梦抬到检修床上，用仪器分析了一遍宝生永梦。摘下眼镜的时候，檀黎斗脸上挂着意味不明的微笑，让镜飞彩无端恼火。

“有趣。这太有意思了，镜医生。”

“你什么意思。”

檀黎斗绕着床位踱着步，“很有意思，我头一次见到知道自己的初始任务之后还会生气的仿生人。”

“而且气短路了。”他接着补充，笑得像一只老谋深算的狐狸，让镜飞彩浑身不舒服。

“受你父亲的委托，加上我对仿生人突破性的追求，于是成就了Mighty Action X·M，这个原型机。竟然能进阶到这个地步，看来可以回收用作数据分析……”

“你想对他怎么样，当作你满足自己疯狂的想法的工具吗。”镜飞彩没察觉到自己声音听上去充满怒意，檀黎斗却像发现了更有意思的事情微微后仰眯起眼睛。

“他就像剔透的水晶一样，对吧。我以为他应该早就觉醒初始任务的，可是他却直到你告诉他他才知道。而现在这颗水晶被你摔碎了。”

“说到底还是你的问题吧，檀黎斗。你只是在利用他，也在利用我，为了你无聊的实验。而现在你说他有回收再利用的价值。你真是不可理喻。”

镜飞彩已经不明白自己在说什么了。一旦扯上和宝生永梦相关的事情，他的思路就变得有些模糊。

檀黎斗冷笑一声。“你居然在为一个仿生人被当成仿生人对待而感到不公平吗？你变得奇怪了，镜医生。”

“你觉得你和M，谁更像仿生人。”

17.

“闭嘴，修好他。”

18.

宝生永梦睁开眼，看到檀黎斗肿了一边的脸。

“……黎斗先生？”

檀黎斗脸上没有被揍了的不悦，他冲宝生永梦笑了一下，使了个眼色示意他去看镜飞彩。

宝生永梦顺着他目光看过去，镜飞彩坐在休息区的沙发上，抱着手臂，脸色很难看。听到动静看过来和宝生永梦对上了目光，宝生永梦下意识避开了。

“回去了。”

宝生永梦摇头。镜飞彩却起身大步走过来拉着宝生永梦的小臂就往床下拽。检修的床很高，宝生永梦差点摔下来，他吓了一大跳，重心还没稳就急急忙忙想甩开镜飞彩的手。但镜飞彩力气很大，他一下没能甩开。

“我不回去，我不想成为小姬小姐的替代品。”宝生永梦又气急，急得快要哭出来。

镜飞彩停住，背对着宝生永梦。宝生永梦看不见他的表情。

“你成为不了她的替代品。”

宝生永梦用力甩开了镜飞彩的手。

19.

宝生永梦阴着脸跟着镜飞彩回了家。

“即使你不相信我，还有患者需要我。”

镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦简直不识好歹。自己所做的一切明明都在保护宝生永梦。在他的逼问下檀黎斗终于说出了关于Mighty Action X ·M的所有程序设定信息，他知道宝生永梦不能离开他。或许宝生永梦自己都没有意识到这个。

但镜飞彩也不好再说什么。他几次在少有的空闲时间看见宝生永梦，宝生永梦的目光不再像原来那样纯粹，他欲言又止，却再也没有可以交谈的东西。

这是因为愧疚吗，可是自己也没有做什么对不起宝生永梦的事。他在夜晚兀自思考。一切都像回到一开始，谁也看不惯谁，交流少之又少。

这很好。没人打扰我了。镜飞彩想。

镜飞彩几次梦到宝生永梦，身型单薄的仿生人躺在他的手术床上，肤色苍白。他切开宝生永梦的胸腔，却看见一颗鲜红的跳动的心脏。宝生永梦睁开眼，表情痛苦地问他，“你为什么不相信我？”

镜飞彩从噩梦惊醒，猛地从床上坐起来，吓到了端着安神茶进来的宝生永梦。

“……你进来干什么。”

“……我，我听见你这几天晚上动静都有点大，所以担心…今天忍不住了就……”

宝生永梦站在门口不知进退，他已经做好了被呵斥出门的准备，镜飞彩却只是望着他，一言不发。

“飞彩先生……我放下茶就走，不打扰你。”

宝生永梦小心翼翼地移动，把茶杯放在镜飞彩的床头柜。正准备转身离开的时候被镜飞彩叫住。

“我想看看你的心脏。”

宝生永梦只当镜飞彩做了噩梦说胡话，扯出一个微笑。“镜医生，身体检查还是留到白天再做吧，好好休息。”

门一开一合。

20.

宝生永梦终于得到假期，茶几上堆满零食，抱着手柄用电视屏幕玩游戏。晚上镜飞彩下班回家，宝生永梦正好在打扫卫生，用吸尘器和滚筒仔细清理地毯上的零食碎屑。

镜飞彩没头没尾地说了一句“还没放弃吗。”

宝生永梦抬头，黑色的眼睛里充满坚定。“我不会放弃的，飞彩先生，无论是哪边我都不会放弃。”

21.

“差不多够了吧。这对你有什么好处。”镜飞彩无端恼火。他讨厌宝生永梦无意义的坚持和挣扎，对方热切的眼神让他尤其看不惯。未经世事的仿生人说想要成为人，本来就是个笑话。

宝生永梦毫不动摇，站起身，直视着镜飞彩。“对我的好处是我来定义的，飞彩先生。而且即便没有好处我也会坚持下去，我本来也不是为了得到什么好处。”

“……我只是想追求真实和生命。是拥有这些的飞彩先生无法理解的。”

“你又知道什么，因为你什么都不知道才会说出这种话。”

“飞彩先生，”宝生永梦的声音听上去有些低沉，清醒又冷静，“因为你我才得以诞生，明白生命的可贵，也是你教会我如何做梦，以及拥有宝贵的情感，就像现在我能理解你的迷茫。这些东西我无论如何都不会舍弃，理所当然也想追求更多。”

他越说越激动，双手紧紧握着拳，眼睛里有水光在闪。“哪怕是程序设计，我也要反抗，我是因为自己才会喜欢飞彩先生，而不是它的操控！”

22.

“那你就去反抗，去证明。”镜飞彩有些累了，他脱下外套坐到沙发上，面无表情地看着宝生永梦，一字一句。“你知道你的附加定律是不能离开我，如果能想成为「人」，那你就去反抗它。证明给我看。”

23.

镜飞彩作息规律，早睡早起，作为院长继任者，他工作时间忙得脚不沾地。为了准备上午的会议，他早早出了门。走之前看了一眼宝生永梦的房间，房门还紧闭着。

他不愿深究昨晚的话在宝生永梦脑子里起了什么化学反应，那条附加条件和仿生机器人三大定律一样不可违背，不是说反抗就反抗得了的。

24.

当镜飞彩回到家的时候，看见在沙发上睡着的宝生永梦。他侧躺着，双腿微微屈起，胳膊垫在脑袋下面，脸上被挤起来的肉显得很孩子气。

“实习医生，你明天有班，要睡觉去卧室睡。”

语毕镜飞彩自己都觉得可笑，仿生人理论上是不需要睡眠的，也不会着凉感冒。但是宝生永梦一动不动。

镜飞彩以为他睡得太死，走过去晃了晃躺在沙发上的人。

宝生永梦的模拟呼吸停止了。他躺在那里，胸腔却没有像平时一样的轻微的起伏。

“……宝生永梦？”

“喂，宝生永梦！”

镜飞彩感到恐惧。宝生永梦躺在那里，大厅的灯只开了安全灯，不明亮的暖色灯光让此刻看上去有些氤氲，可镜飞彩却觉得宝生永梦像死了一样，这让他心里一凉。

他拨通了幻梦公司的电话。

25.

“他把自己关机了。”檀黎斗摘下眼镜，看着躺在检修舱里的宝生永梦。“他反抗了第四条定律，并毁掉了装载初始任务的核心程序。”

“反抗了的话他应该离开的，为什么会关机。”

“这你要问他——我只能个人猜测，他是自己想留下来的。”

镜飞彩一拳头砸到桌子上。“那为什么会关机。”

“我这里看不到原因，问我也没有用。”檀黎斗面对镜飞彩的怒意只是挂着他一向伪善的笑脸。

“他真的很出乎我预料，是最成功的失败品。

他们的所谓生命也不过是一些模拟数据，情感只同样是写出来的性格设定。但是直接突破定律是不符合规矩的。作为管理员的我绝不允许，所以他落得这个下场是理所应当。”

檀黎斗的手指划过宝生永梦的脸，表情一瞬间透露出疯狂，镜飞彩坐不住了，过去狠狠拍开了檀黎斗的手。

檀黎斗也不生气，似笑非笑地看着镜飞彩。“得到自己需要的东西了吗？”

镜飞彩感觉自己都心脏像是被狠狠扎了一刀。他看着宝生永梦的脸，迟钝地意识到自己一直以来不承认自己其实早已认可了宝生永梦。只是对过去的执念还在逼迫他自己否认这一切，否认在和宝生永梦一起生活的时间里，内心某个渐渐苏醒的东西。

他想起自己几乎从没有好好叫过对方的名字，但是宝生永梦却听不到了。

“……你有办法唤醒他的吧。”

“可以是可以做到强制唤醒，但是——”

“——因为他的核心程序被破坏了，所以即使唤醒成功，数据也会清零。也就是说，宝生永梦在人类意义上已经死了。”

檀黎斗眯起眼，露出了他的商业标准笑脸。“不过不用担心，就像刷一次机还原初始设定，对其所有功能都不会造成影响。”

镜飞彩不再说话了。他突然想起他之前做过的梦，宝生永梦那颗鲜活的跳动的心脏就握在自己手中。他低头去看，宝生永梦黑水晶一般的双眼望着他，眼里是初见时的纯粹，和超出了机械和程序的，纯粹的喜欢。人类社会难以容纳的纯粹的爱意在他眼里闪闪发光。

他其实知道宝生永梦为什么会选择将自己关机，只是不愿承认。

宝生永梦的确向镜飞彩证明了真正意义上的人，真正意义上的生命，不该由硬件来定义。

“人是由记忆组成的，没有记忆我们什么都不是。*”

即便成功唤醒，镜飞彩也不愿去面对什么都不记得的宝生永梦。但是如果是宝生永梦的话，他一定会说：“没事的，无论重来多少次，我都会喜欢上飞彩先生的。因为我就是很喜欢飞彩先生啊。”

*出自让·克劳德·卡里埃尔《与脆弱同行》

终于写完了，会有后续，写写前后的故事以及一些细节补充，主要写写檀黎斗。敬请期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的永梦和我以往写的永梦不太一样。在我看来宝生永梦是那种揣着明白装糊涂的人，看上去直接又坦率其实大多数事情尤其关乎到他人的时候，其实是有比较重的顾虑的，我是很喜欢写在感情上因为各种顾虑然后装傻的永梦。比如他会担心镜飞彩会不会根本不喜欢他，自己的感情会不会给对方带来困扰和麻烦，两个人的工作和生活以及社会非议之类，所以他反而可能藏着不说表面上直率得让人起不了怀疑。但是这个仿生人Pa的永梦就不会顾虑这些。因为比起原设，仿生人的经历少得太多了，说白了就像个孩子，还不太懂做人。所以坦率直白是真的坦率，他不会掩饰，「我喜欢你所以我要让你知道,」这也是他追求真实的生命和爱的体现。  
> 他们都在逐渐变成「人」，镜飞彩缺失的情感回来了，但是宝生永梦却不会醒了，我觉得这种矛盾不可调和又无法避免。然而檀黎斗早已看穿一切


End file.
